I Can't get Enough of You
by TerryIsLegitAf
Summary: My version of Fifty Shades of Olitz :)


**THIS IS JUST SOME RANDOM THOUGHTS THAT RUNNING INTO MY HEAD THAT MY HANDS ARE ITCHING TO WRITE IT DOWN INSPIRED BY "FITZ SUPER POWERS" THAT I BADLY WANT HIM TO PERFORM ON ME*NAUGHTY LAUGH* KIDDING! NEWAY THIS IS MY VERSION OF FIFTY SHADES OF OLITZ...HOPE YOU LIKE IT...**

 **WARNING! VERY SMUT SMUT SMUT**

"Open your eyes." He ordered, pulling her hair and exposing her neck to his mouth. She opened them, heavy lidded with lust, she hadn't realized she had closed them. She moaned deep in her throat as he bit softly into her flesh. He kissed the column of her long, slender throat, making his way down to her collarbone, leaving a trail of hot wet kisses in his wake. She brought her hands up, tangling them in his thick curls.

She was pushed against the counter in the kitchenette. He lifted her up , his hands going around her tiny waist, and set her on the counter. He moved to stand between her legs. The white robe she wore was gaping open and he freely moved his hands inside of hand found the curve of her breast, which he caressed, before he trailed his fingertips across the delicate skin of her nipples causing her to gasp.

His mouth was assaulting her neck, and her earlobes. And she happened to be very very sensitive there. And his hands had teased her nipples into aching points of agony, and every brush of his finger was making her spasm straight down to her cunt. She realized she had wrapped her legs around his waist.

She pulled his hair, and he met her lips in a kiss. She felt her heart jump as their tongues met finally. His hands sank into her hair before coming down to cup her face. He groaned, and she opened her eyes, and was met with his staring into hers. She pulled back, he nipped at her lower lip before finally releasing her mouth.

"Fitz…."she started. He slid his hands inside of her robe again, took her by the waist and picked her up, with her legs still wrapped around him, and carried her to the banquette over by the little dinette table. He sat down with her still on his lap, facing him. She could feel his desire for her evident in the bulge in his jeans. His eyes were a deep smokey blue , half lidded, and she felt like she could drown in them.

He ran his hands from her waist down her thighs, to her ass, before he let his fingers toy with the inside of her panties, where she was pressed against him. She felt herself shamelessly lift up a little to give him better access. One of his index fingers slid into her panties, meeting her wetness. Brushing her delicate skin. She moaned as she felt his finger stroke her. It parted her lips, and moved deeper, finding her clit and gently rubbing it lightly in a circular motion back and forth. "Oh my fucking , oh my god," she moaned moving back some on his lap to let him get to her better. Pushing her breasts towards his face. Fitz smiled and pushed the robe off her shoulders the rest of the way, before touching his tongue to the tip of one of her hardened nipples gently. She arched her back , trying to get further into his mouth.  
He chuckled, "You're going to fall off Livvy." Before she knew what was happening, he had laid her down on the padded seat and moved over her. He paused and looked down into her eyes. "I've dreamed about this. You're so beautiful." He kissed her hungrily, before kissing down her throat and then encircling a nipple with his mouth. She yelled out in satisfaction. His other hand traced from the underside of her breast, down the curve of her waist to her hip, raising gooseflesh all over her. After a minute, he moved to her other breast, letting his tongue flick her nipple gently, before licking it harder, back and forth, and then sucking it. He stroked it into his mouth, his tongue working her nipple in a circle.  
She opened her eyes and looked down, she was laying there naked, her hair spread out wildly, her nipples bright rose and hard. His dark head covered one breast and she could see his tongue flicking and working on her. He was still fully clothed, kneeling on the floor beside her. She felt herself get a rush of wetness looking at what was going on. He must have sensed her looking because he turned and met her gaze, his mouth still covering her. His eyes flashing with fire. Slowly he removed his mouth from her nipple, and while she watched he kissed his way down her body before coming to the junction between her legs. He paused, and lifted the leg closest to the outside and stuck it over his neck, bringing him closer. She could feel his hot breath on her Brazilian waxed pussy. He scooted around, so he was down between her legs and looked up at her again. Like he was waiting. He blew once, a slow hot breath on her. His thumbs gently brushing the delicate area between her thighs and her outer cunt lips.  
"Please….", she begged.  
"Please what?," he asked her. Before gently placing a chaste kiss on her. He looked up and raised his eyebrows, as if he was confused.  
Her clit was peeking between her lips, she was so engorged. She could feel every breath he was exhaling.  
"Please Fitz, I'm begging." She rasped, squirming and trying to raise herself to his mouth.  
He took a lone finger and trailed it down the middle of her pussy, parting the lips there, stroking her swollen clit. She was slick and so hot. And very tight. He gently took his finger and circled it at her opening, pushing it into her and pulling it back out again, feeling her muscles clench his finger.

She was everything he had dreamed she would be. He thought he could cum just from doing this if he kept it up. She had no idea. The little noises she was making were driving him insane. Little whimpers. In the back of her throat. And the way she got so turned on when he pulled her hair, or used his teeth on her.

"Fitz…fuck….please", Olivia begged again. She was half sobbing.  
"What do you want Olivia, tell me." He ordered. Forcing her to meet his eyes.  
She flushed, and closed her eyes. He exhaled a particularly long winded breath on her. She arched up towards him. Finally defeated she opened her eyes, they were bright green with lust.  
"Make me cum Fitz, Lick me." She demanded in a harsh whisper. He obliged at once, taking his hands and reaching underneath her to support her ass, and bring it closer to his face. Slowly he brought his mouth to her, tasting her. She was divine. He ran his tongue from the very top of her pussy above her clit, all the way down in a straight line to the tight opening of her cunt. She whimpered in appreciation. He pushed his tongue inside of her, tasting her. Then he hardened it and in strong steady strokes he licked back up to her clit and licked up and down the length of her clit, and along the sides of it.  
"Motherfucking, holy fuck, oh my goddamnit…ohmygod…fuck…Fitz…fuck…ohmygod…oh oh ohgod" she moaned. She felt incredible. Sensations were shooting up her spine. Her nipples were tingling. One of his thumbs was rubbing around her vagina. She was a quivering mess. He was sucking and licking her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer.  
"Your fingers…fucking me, please please…ohmygod please ….oh shit please fuck ohhhh oh please Fitz please," she begged him. She was hardly able to keep her legs open. He was using his arms to hold her legs open she was so sensitive. One of his hands came out from underneath her. It went up across her abdomen in a feathery whisper and tugged on a nipple, making her pussy clench, before it came back down and started to work in circles around the outside of her pussy. Slowly he worked it back and forth in a circle, pushing it further and further in each time. She was trying to push herself down onto his finger harder. She was so close, she was holding herself back. He stopped licking her and she caught her breath finally. His finger finally worked its way inside of her, joined by another finger and he started to move them in and out of her, fucking her with a nice solid rhythm. He was pounding right into her g-spot.  
"Harder", she demanded as she pushed his face down into her. His tongue came back down on her clit, taking back up its insistent dance. His two fingers were moving in and out of her tight cunt, hard and fast, while his tongue rubbed her clit up and down with a nice deep pressure and suddenly Olivia couldn't breathe anymore. Her spine went numb. She felt her pussy walls collapse on his fingers and a flood of hot warmth and she heard a buzzing noise. "OHMYGOD, UNNNHHHHHH,FUCK, OH FUCK OH GOD AHHHHHHH OOOHH ," she screamed, before her orgasm took control and she could only moan and make noises in the back of her throat.  
Fitz sucked her clit while she continued to cum on his face and his hand, until he felt her relax some. Then he let up for a minute, before pulling his fingers out of her and giving her a moment to desensitize. She was gasping, her entire body flushed a rosy hue. He dipped his head to bury his tongue inside of her and taste her again, he wanted her to cum again, but two tiny but vice strong hands pulled his hair.  
He looked up. Her eyes glittered fiercely. She pulled him, and he rose up and over her where she greedily kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. He was still dressed, in his button down Tux , jeans and shoes. Her tiny hands clutched his back, working their way up underneath his shirt.  
"I want you now." She demanded.  
He lifted up off her a little, and she started to unbutton his shirt , lifting up her head to kiss his jaw, his chin, his neck. She was frenzied. He helped her slide off his shirt. Her hands flew to his fly. His cock was hard against the rough denim. Her small hand pressed against it there, causing him to groan.  
She tried to slip her fingers under the waistband of his pants. He kicked his shoes off, one after the other, and then let her unsnap his jeans. She undid his zipper and he felt her hand move in and take his cock in her grasp inside his boxers. She stroked it, feeling it for the first time, as if appraising. Then she released him suddenly, and moved to pull his jeans down. He stood up and stripped them off, finally at last naked with her. He looked down at her, his little Livvy. She was so beautiful. Her hair spread around her. Her body rosy and glowing from her orgasm. A slight sheen of sweat covering her skin. Her legs were parted from where he had lain between them, and she invited him back. She was like a nymph laying there beckoning to him. Her rosy nipples erect and begging to be suckled. Her lips were parted and her eyes were heavy lidded with desire and such an intense green.

She sat up then, and came to the edge of the padded seat. She reached out for him and took his hard cock in her hands. She couldn't wrap one hand around him alone. She stroked down the length of him, getting a feel for him. He was iron hard. The skin velvet soft and hot to the touch. She let her fingertips glide over him gently up and down, before coming back to trace the rim in wonder. She looked up to see what he thought. He was watching her. "I didn't know you were a watcher," she said in a teasing whisper.  
He ran one hand through her hair softly. "I knew you were a dirty talker," he said with a wicked grin.  
"Oh, and how did you know that?" she asked him with a smile. Before she deliberately took his cock very gently into her full lips just at the tip and let her tongue circle around it. He hissed. "Because," he said after a minute, "I just pictured your angel mouth saying all those things, me making you say them and doing naughty things. It's so fucking hot."  
She giggled, and he could feel the vibrations against his cock. She opened her mouth wider and took him deeper. He could feel his cock sliding into her mouth, her little pink tongue stroking him in her mouth. It was hot and wet. He looked down and saw himself going into her mouth, he cupped her little face in one hand, and wrapped her hair around his other hand. It was an incredible turn on to see her angelic mouth sucking on his cock. She was moaning and he could feel the vibrations.  
"Jesus Livvie," he groaned. She was sucking him into her mouth as far back as she could take him, and that was way more than he thought possible. He could feel his balls rubbing on her chin. Then she would work her lips all the way back up him, until she was just nibbling around the edge of his cock, on the head. And he was getting very sensitive. When he was getting used to that, the teasing little nibbles and kisses, she would suddenly engulf his entire cock back into her mouth and he knew if she did that one or two more times he was going to cum right then and there, in her mouth. Which he hoped he would do eventually, but not now, not this time.  
It physically pained him to do it, he had never ever had his cock sucked like this before, but he reluctantly pulled her back finally, and caught his breath for a minute.  
"What's wrong?" She asked him, the picture of perfect innocence.  
He growled. Before lifting her up and then sitting down where she had been with her on top of him. His cock rubbed up between them and he could feel the heat of her pussy.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, licking his lower lip, running across his upper teeth, mating with his. Her breasts pushed into his chest.  
He broke their kiss and took her face in his hands. He smoothed her hair off her face, and asked, "Olivia do you want me inside of you now? Do you want me to make love to you."  
There eyes met for what seemed like an eternity. Before she nodded. She leaned in to kiss him again but he stopped her. "Say it."  
"Fitz…" She moaned.  
"I…want…", she lifted up and took his cock in her hands and guided it to the entrance of her vagina, "you to make….love…to …me." She said as she slowly slid herself down onto his hardness.  
He felt himself sliding into her, she was all slickness and heat. A tight glove fitted to him. The ridged muscles inside of her fully defined. He could feel each ridge. She was clamped down around him on all sides. Slowly she moved back up and then back down again. They both moaned in appreciation.

Fitz felt his head fall back against the wall. She was going all the way up and almost off of him before going all the way back down. He was biting his lip, sweat breaking out on his back. He could feel his balls tighten up. She was merciless, moving up and down on him, taking him in and out of her, squeezing. He could hear loud sounds, groans that he realized dimly were coming from him. She was making that whimpery noise again, that made him want to cum just from hearing it. He felt it start in his spine, and then suddenly without warning, he was clutching her hips, with enough force he realized he was going to bruise her, but he was shoving up into her and cumming. He could feel white hot streams of cum leaving his body, it felt like he would never stop. Harsh ragged moans tore from his throat and he was collapsing, but still mid orgasm and Olivia rode him out, determined to take him all the way to the finish. Finally when she felt him finish, she gave her hips a few more rolls and then came to a rest on top of him, still clutching him inside of her. And laid her forehead on top of his.  
"I'm sorry you didn't…" he started when he could finally breathe.  
She put a finger to his lips. "Shhh. I wanted to get this first one out the way so we didn't have to worry about it. And besides I almost did anyways. A minute or two more….." she said giggling.  
"Ugh, I feel bad." He said, stroking her hair.  
"First off, I'm still tingling from the way you made me cum before, and you just fucked me pretty good there.. and I bet it's only going to get better and better. What about when I get on my hands and knees and you get behind me….. and then you can put one hand on my ass and grab my hair with the other hand to move me, and give it to me really hard and fast? I bet you could even rub my clit like that. Oh God that's going to be good." She wiggled in anticipation, and he was amazed to feel himself stir a little.  
"God you have a dirty mind Olivia Pope. I had no idea." He teased her.  
"And you love it." She said.  
"And I love you." He told her in all seriousness.  
"Open your eyes Livvie." He ordered. They flew open and met his. He pulled himself out, almost all the way out, before driving back into her. She screamed in pleasure, and he watched her eyes dilate. He repeated it, pulling out very slowly before driving back into her fast and hard. "Tell me," he commanded. " I want to hear you." She had been biting her lip, as if to hold back from making any noise. She opened her mouth and a loud sigh escaped, before a whimper and then he started to move in and out of her faster, feeling his balls tighten up and she was screaming, "Oh fuck, Fitz, yes, oh my god, yes fuck oh oh fuck god oh my god, oh god more yes harder uh uh oh" half sobbing , her breath coming in raspy pants. He went a few more strokes, all he could handle before he pulled out. "What the…" she demanded. Getting angry. He chuckled. She was such a goddamn firecracker.  
"Turn over," he told her. Her face lit up and she wasted no time getting on her hands and knees, before looking back at him over her shoulder, looking like a fucking sex goddess. Her perfectly rounded ass was in the air, closest to him, and then her tiny little waist curved down then to her shoulders, where her hair hung down. Her arms were spread out in front of her, almost like in submission. He got on his knees behind her, and used the flat of his hand to stroke down the small of her back up to her ass, loving the feeling of her skin. He once again grabbed his cock and rubbed it on her ass, before moving between her legs to her pussy. She arched her back as he slid into her. He took hold of her hair and pulled her head back with it, using it like a handle as he started to slide into her. He was able to get deeper from this position and from the whimpers and screams coming from her she was enjoying it too. Knowing he was capable of cumming anytime now, he let go of her hair and took one hand and clenched her hip with it, to use as a guide to push and pull her off of him. And he slid his other hand around the front of her to her swollen little pussy lips, where he parted them and found her clit. There he started to rub his index finger on it, lightly circling it while he pushed his cock in and out of her from behind, hard and fast. He could feel her start to tense up. "Let … oh fuck, oh my god, rub my fucking clit, shit yes like that, and let me oh fuck yes let me cum like that first and then oh fuck yea, then fuck me hard and fast and deep until you oh my god, you cum." She panted.  
He obliged her, applying more pressure to swollen clit, and slowing off on fucking her. Soon her pussy started to contract, and he felt his cock get flooded with hot fluid, while it felt like she was collapsing on him. Her whole body was shaking and she was moaning and keening, almost crying. When he felt her start to come down, he grabbed both of her hips in his hand, hard enough to bruise her, and started to slam his tortured cock into her tighter than he thought possible cunt as hard as he could. He didn't even worry about if he was hurting her he was so lost in the sensation. She was going wild , screaming bloody murder and sobbing, begging him to fuck her and he could feel every single ridge inside of her. When he felt his orgasm start to wash over him, he felt her tense up and she started to cum around him again, intensifying his finish. He stopped moving, being pumped by her orgasmic pussy, until finally he thought he was going to die and he collapsed on top of her, driving her down into the bed. He was saturated in sweat. He realized she was too. She made a feeble attempt to push him, and he rolled finally separating his body from inside of her, so he didn't crush her. They both felt a sense of loss as they were split. Fitz sucked in air, trying to regulate his breathing and heart rate again. "Fuck." Olivia said finally, for lack of any better description.  
"Yeah." He agreed. She managed to roll over finally and they faced each other. They were both damp with sweat.  
"Ewww, I can feel how full of cum I am.." she said making her nose wrinkle. "I need to take a shower."  
"I like you that way." He told her, smoothing a lock of hair off her face. "I didn't even think about a condom.." he said embarrassed.  
"Good thing I'm on the pill. Just as long as you don't have any diseases I guess we're good to go." She joked.  
"I would attack you and make you take that back right now, but you've completely and utterly drained all of my energy Livvie."  
"So that's a no to round 3?" she made a sad pouty face.  
Fitz grinned at her. "Oh there will be a 3. And a 4. And a 5. You're not going anywhere tonight. We're going to see how much Fitz you can handle in one night."  
She kissed him, before telling him, "I think I can handle more of you than you can of me."

"I love you Fitz..

I love you too Livvie..."

 **XoXo ISABELLA**


End file.
